


Nada es para siempre

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Despedida, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, One-Shot, Plazo del alma de Dean, Sam - Freeform, Sexo, Wincest - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, sammy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Esta es la última noche que los hermanos pasen juntos antes que Dean sea llevado al infierno. Dean por su parte quiere que Sam nunca la olvide. One-shot/Wincest





	Nada es para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> NA1: Esta sería la última noche que los chicos pasen juntos, antes que se cumpla el plazo por el alma de Dean.
> 
> NA2: la canción de la que haré mención es Not alone de Red
> 
> Disfrútenlo.

Se encontraron acurrucados en la cama de un viejo motel en las afueras de un pueblo en Illinois, Chicago. Era época de fríos nevados que significa que Sam estaba más pegajoso de lo normal con eso del frío calando sus huesos y casi hasta su alma. Él nunca fue admitido, pero sí lo fue cuando Sammy las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana, y se sintió tan cariñoso como que no podía dejar su fachada de  _"Dean Winchester, legendario cazador"._

Además, está bien, la última vez que pasó juntos y por primera vez, hizo algo especial para Sam, sin importar que muy pronto, estaba iniciando una sesión en el infierno y lo que era más tarde, esa era una situación en la que su Sammy, solo y sin ninguna protección.

Ya no puede abrazarlo con la tonta escusa del frío o besarlo cuantas veces quisiera y mucho menos susurrar una y otra vez que lo amaba hasta el cansancio.

Por la última noche que puede estar en la vida de Sammy, él quiere que mar especial e inolvidable y con el pasar el tiempo logre perdonarlo por haberlo dejado.

Una de las cosas que más miedo provocó en él es el simple pensar que Sam no podrá seguir viviendo cuando él se halla ido. Él quiere que su hermano supere su muerte y salga adelante, y que sea un pensamiento muy egoísta pero que quiera que Sam nunca lo olvidó sin importar el pasar de los años o si el chico se hizo de una familia y terminó abandonado la caza. Él quiere seguir viviendo en la memoria de su hermano y por obvios motivos quiere Sammy nunca borre esta noche de su memoria.

Dean estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató del roce de las sábanas, delatando a su hermano ya no tan dormido.

-Mi reino por tus pensamientos‖ Sam con voz ronca por las horas de sueño.

Dean fue sacado de su ensueño al escuchar al invasor de sus pensamientos, la luz de sus días.

-Decías algo Sammy.

-Es Sam, y dijo que qué tanto pensabas que creía que hasta el humo estaba saliendo del cuerpo que llamaste cerebro Sam, sabiendo de antemano que Dean no se pasó por alto ese comentario.

-Ja muy gracioso chico Stanford. Estaba pensando en lo sexy que es la suerte que tiene al mismo tiempo en la camada Dean con un poco de cachondeo.

-Suerte si no hay roncaras como locomotora subiendo una cuesta. No pudo evitarse al ver la cara de indignación de su hermano.

-¡Yo no ronco! -gritó indignado ante tal difamación- me las pagarás Sammy, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Oh vamos hombre, usted sabe que la verdad no se incomoda pero usted me enseñó que no estoy bien satisfecho cuando se acercaba a los labios del alcalde, degustando de esos labios carnosos, mientras tanto, logrando sacar un gemido de excitación de la boca de su hermano.

Cambiando los papeles, Dean se puso sobre Sam, enviando un horcajadas sobre las caderas del menor.

-También me acuerdo de que te enseñen muy bien a respetar a tus mayores y al parecer tendremos que replantear esa clase de tiempo mientras que la frotaba contra la pronunciación de la entrepierna de   
Sam.

-¿Entonces piensas ser mi sexy profesor privado? -preguntó con su mejor cara de mojigato virginal.

-No sabía que te iban esas cosas. Ahora me pregunto si de verdad te retrasabas en la biblioteca o quizás con algún profesor -inquirió Dean en forma de broma.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás querido hermano, que tienes que quedar con la que pasó por las paredes, que sabía que tenía que presionar para provocar a su hermano.

Decir que Dean estaba celoso al imaginarse en algún pervertido tocando a su hermanito, lo hizo ver rojo.

-Relájate Hulk, solo estaba tomándote el pelo. Obviamente nunca ha sido así, siempre ha sido tú, solo tú.

Dean no pudo contenerse antes semejante confesión. Ferozmente se apoderó de la boca del menor, atrayendo el labio inferior entre sus dientes, dándole un ligero mordisco para después introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Sam, luchando por quien dominaría porque él era Dean.

Sus cuerpos estaban al máximo y sus respiraciones eran pesadas como si hubieran corrido una maratón, si no dejaban de menos de tal manera terminaban viniéndose cada uno en sus respectivas pijamas.

Rápidamente se despojaron de esas estorbosas prendas quedando desnudos, rozando piel contra piel. Dean fue besando cada parte del rostro de su Sammy, cada vez bajando más y más con las tetillas resistentes de la excitación, Dean miro a Sam directamente a los ojos dándole un sentido lo que pensaba hacer.   
Posando su boca sobre la pequeña protuberancia comenzó a chupar, pasando su lengua por toda la tetilla.

-Agg Dean, no hagas eso -Sam lloriqueaba extasiado del placer.

-¿No te gusta que haga esto? Habíamos recibido un pequeño mordisco a la pequeña protuberancia, ganándose los más maravillosos que querríamos escuchar.

-Idiota -Sam habló a duras penas.

-Sí, pero soy una idiota titulada mientras que serpenteaba su mano hasta la entrada de su hermano, metiendo un dedo sin previo alguno.

-¡Ahh, Dean! Más ...

-No desesperes Sammy, pronto tienes más -siguió besando aquellos delgados labios mientras iba introduciendo más dedos, preparándolo para lo que venía.

-Vamos Dean, estoy listo. Por favor, te quiero dentro.

_Mierda, simplemente no puede decirse esas cosas y luego mirarme con esos ojos de maldito cachorro,_ Pensó en Dean mientras retiraba sus dedos generando un sonoro  _caca._

-No sabes lo que hago, Sammy, quiero que recuerdes esto. Te voy follar tan duro que me llaman la atención por miraba los ojos de su chico, tantos sentimientos se entrecruzaban en esa lucha de miradas que no me permitieron la vida para expresar todo lo que me dijeron.

Sam se abrió completamente de piernas dándole acceso en total a Dean -Hazlo, tiene que nunca lo olvidé.

Sin hacerse el rogar se introdujo lentamente en la entrada del castaño, sintiendo que su elemento era atrapado en ese agujero deseoso de más, el calor que se sentía era intenso y adictivo como si quisiera pasar toda una vida metido allí.   
Sam por su parte, que murió de tanto placer, sentir un Dean dentro de él era la mejor experiencia nunca antes sentida.

Sus respiraciones fueron acompasadas según Dean embestida tortuosamente lento dentro del castaño, haciendo que este virara los ojos del placer.

La habitación se convirtió en pequeña y vaporosa por el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos deseosos, gemidos iban y venían llevándolos hasta el punto del clímax dejándolos exhaustos y sudorosos, abrazados entre sí mientras se daban pequeños mimos como si estuvieran mapeando el cuerpo del otro.

-Creo que ha hecho un trabajo genial, ojala ha roto más reglas en el pasado. Quizás los castigos hayan sido mejores -Sam quiso sacar una simple broma pero termino recordando que solo tienes esta noche, ya no tienes más, nunca más.

Dean vio al instante la mirada de dolor en el rostro de su hermano y al instante pensó la manera de cambiar esos ojos de cachorro a una alegre.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Sammy? -susurró en el oído de su hermano, causando un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

-¿Bailar? -preguntó extrañado el menor.

-Sí, aquí y ahora con mi persona favorita en todo el mundo -Dean se encuentran de pie al lado de la cama tendiéndole la mano a Sam.

-Deja que me ponga algo por lo menos -haciendo ademán de agarrar sus pantalones cuando su acción fue detenida por Dean, el cual la miraba intensamente como si tuviera una sola mirada amorosa que le hiciera todo el amor que le tenía a su Sammy.

-Estás loco nos congelaremos el culo ante este frío. ¿Cuándo salió esa idea tan poco varonil del manual del gran Dean Winchester?

-Anda mueve el culo y tiene silencio -al final Sam no se hizo de rogar, cierto que era un poco loca la idea de Dean, pero no por eso no la amaba.

¿Qué sería un baile sin la música? Dean mientras caminaba hacia la mesita de noche y tomaba su móvil, rebuscando la canción que tenía en mente. Sorprendiendo totalmente a Sam, ya no hay canción de AC / DC ni mucho menos. Led Zeppelin sino  _No solo_ de  _Red_ , esa canción que dijo todo y nada sobre lo que era su amor por Sam.

-Esa canción dice mucho sobre nosotros ahora mismo, Sammy.

-Pero de qué hablas Dean, si esa canción es para una chica. Creo que el frío te ha jodido algún fusible que el menor está tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, sin embargo no puede esperar escuchar la canción.

-Pero si tú eres mi chica, Sammy -Antes que Sam podría argumentar que es una queja, Dean tomó su propio brazo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo poniendo una mano en su cabeza y otra sobre su espalda, acercando su rostro al cuello de su gigante favorito- Tu eres mi única familia y mi vida misma y no sé qué hacer contigo, por qué no pudiste dejarlo morir, tuve que hacer algo y lo volví a hacer para poder pagar el precio que pagaré - Conforme Dean hablaba sus cuerpos fueron estrechándose aún más mientras sus piernas se movían al compás suave de la música.

_"Desvaneciéndose lentamente_

_Estás perdido y tan asustado_

_¿Dónde está la esperanza en un mundo tan frío?_

_Buscando una luz distante_

_Alguien que podría salvar una vida_

_Estás viviendo con miedo de que nadie oiga tus llantos_

_¿Puedes salvarme ahora?_

-Dean no te vayas, por favor solo ... solo quédate -Sam sabía que eso no pasaría y como desearías poder revertir todo eso, ya que mañana a esa misma hora Dean se habrá ido ido. Sin importar que tan fuerte abrace para que no se marche, el sé ira.

-Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre, Sammy. Te lo juro, pero no puedo, así que tiene que estar muy bien, la mejilla de su hermano menor, mientras que la espalda de este, sin saber si, para confortarlo del frío o del terrible destino que les tocó vivir.

Ahí estaba, bailando desnudos en el centro de una habitación, pero nada de eso les molestaba que sus cuerpos se encontraban en el calor necesario y que estaban estuvieran juntos, que estaban bailando en un lugar y que se sintieran como el paraíso.

" _Estoy contigo_

_Te llevaré a través de todo_

_No te dejaré, te atraparé_

_Cuando tienes ganas de soltar_

_Porque tu no, tu no solo "_

-Llévame contigo -lloró Sam, deseando con toda su alma que esto fuera un sueño o quizás una alucinación, pero nunca la realidad.

-Nunca me atrevería a eso. Te amo tanto, y espero que algún día me perdone por dejarte pero quiero que te ayudes por el primer momento que te vi y supe que eres el mejor hermano mayor de todo el mundo, y te siga amando sin importar que me haya ido -La visión de Dean era borrosa por las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro como le pasaba a su hermano.

No me faltaba nada para decirme cuánto se amaban o cuánto se extrañarían, simplemente siguieron bailando toda la noche, sintiendo sus corazones bailar en un solo latido, dejando sus manos haciendo un mapeo de su cuerpo entero y uniendo su amor con promesas silenciosas besos infinitos.

Después de todo Dean supo que Sam nunca olvidaría esa última noche ni mucho menos que lo borraría de su corazón.

SW/DW

Sam se encontraba en Elwood Indiana en un motel de tercera, recuperándose después de haber terminado con un pequeño nido de vampiros a las afueras de la ciudad, su vida se había reducido a cazar sin descanso alguno, sin importar que tan peligroso fuera el caso él siempre lo tomaría, era eso o quedarse tirado en los rincones de cada habitación llorando por haber perdido a Dean.

Claro que el sufría su ausencia y qué mejor manera para poder seguir viviendo sin volverse loco que hacer lo que le recordaba a su hermano, cazando cada maldita creatura que se atreviese a cruzarse en su camino.

Estaba sentado en la cama, pensando iniciar su segunda botella de tequila cuando por la radio empezaron a pasar  _Not alone_ , dejándolo congelado en el acto, sin más que hacer Sam se puso a reír como loco terminado en un llanto doloroso al recordar lo ocurrido hace dos meses.

Para su sorpresa dejó de llorar y logró poner una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, recordando el baile con Dean, recordando su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su hermano, el cálido aliento sobre su cuello mientras pronunciada palabras de perdón y de amor.

" _And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over_

_And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters_

_And when you're finally in my arms_

_Look up and see love has a face"_

En vez de tomar esa segunda botella decidido apagar las luces y la radio mientras se desnudaba para meterse entre las sabanas, repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez la canción que secretamente adoraba ya que cada vez que la escuchaba podía oír a Dean susurrando en su oído, susurrando algún  _"Lo siento mucho, Sam"_ otras veces  _"Eres mi única familia, mi vida misma. Te amo, Sammy"._

—Yo también te amo, Dean —respondió a la nada, cerrando sus párpados, soñando con una realidad mejor donde él y su hermano nunca fueron separados por nada en el mundo.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Espero que les gustase.


End file.
